Dance Lessons
by Kagegetsuoni
Summary: Ciels 18th birthday is just around the corner, and what better way to celebrate than a big party. Except Ciel doesn't know how to dance...maybe his butler can help him. THIS IS YAOI M/M DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!Disclaimer: The boys are not mine T T
1. Chapter 1

**So this is not only my first fan-fiction, its will be my first sex scene also. DX Constructive criticism is welcomed.**

**THIS IS YAOI MALE ON MALE SEXUAL INTERACTION, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!..enjoy~**

**-Kage  
**

Dance Lessons Ch 1

"Dance lessons?" Sebastian looked up from cleaning the office window, "I'm sorry young master but perhaps I heard wrong, did you just _ask_ for me to give you dance lessons?"

"Are you questioning me Sebastian?" Ciel turned in his chair raising an elegant eyebrow at his butler.

"No young master."

"Good. We start at 8 tonight in the sitting room." Ciel ordered as he made his way to the door.

"Yes my lord." Sebastian bowed, a smirk forming on his lips.

By the time Ciel made it to his bedroom he was smiling like an idiot. His 18th birthday was in three days, and to honor that his cousin was throwing a huge party. Yesterday his cousin Lizzy had informed him that he was to dance with her at least once, and of course he had reluctantly said yes. The person he really wanted to dance with was his butler, and not in a proper way either. Yes, Ciel had had his eye on his butler for quite awhile now; these dance lessons were the perfect time to pursue him. He had heard that dancing was a 'vertical expression of a horizontal desire' hopefully by his birthday he would get both.

Ciel made his way over to one of the arm chairs by the window, a small sigh escaping his lips as he sat down. Over the course of the next three days he would see if Sebastian felt anything towards him, in a non-butler way. _Yes, these next few days should prove interesting _Ciel thought to himself.

8 o'clock found Ciel faster than was expected. He was sitting in the sitting room drinking a cup of blackberry tea waiting for Sebastian who was...late. Ciel frowned, Sebastian was almost never late. Just then there was a knock on the door.

"Sebastian your late." Ciel grumbled without turning around.

"My apologies young master. There were some matters that...needed some looking into." Sebastian bowed.

"It doesn't matter," Ciel sighed standing up, "Lets just start."

"Yes young master." Sebastian put a record on, the music had bouncy feel to it. "Lets start you off with Foxtrot. We will learn one International Style dance and one Latin dance each evening. Does that suit you young master?"

"Yes, yes." Ciel waved his hand in an agreeing motion.

"Very well. Please come over here and place your left hand on my shoulder and your right hand at eye level." Sebastian instructed. Ciel got into position, eyes widening when Sebastian placed his right hand on Ciel's lower back and grasped Ciel's right hand with his left.

"Wait...Sebastian aren't I in the girls position? I thought I was supposed to be leading this?" Ciel grouched unhappily.

"Yes well, its easier for me to teach you the moves when I lead. After you learn the moves, it will be relatively easy for you to learn how to lead." Ciel nodded in understanding.

"Lets begin." With that Sebastian slowly led Ciel into a series of basic moves involving turns, steps to the side, forward and back, and moves that involved gliding across the room. It was pretty easy and after a few mistakes Ciel began to catch on relatively easy.

"Very good young master. Are you ready to move on to the next dance?"

Ciel's eye twitched,"Would you expect any less?" In truth Ciel was surprised. He didn't know dancing was such a workout, and the footwork was a bit more complicated then he thought it would be. A fast, but sexy beat interrupted his thoughts. He looked up at Sebastian. He was shedding his coat and rolling up the sleeves of his white shirt.

"The first Latin dance we'll go over is chacha. But first, I need to show young master how to roll his hips." Sebastian walked over to Ciel, moving behind him. Ciel felt Sebastian put his hands on his hips, Ciel shivered lightly.

"Young master move your hips with mine." Sebastian whispered, Ciel could almost hear the smirk that graced Sebastian's lips. Ciel's butt was pressed right against Sebastian's crotch. The thought of almost grinding against Sebastian was make Ciel feel a little hot. When they actually started moving together to the beat, Ciel felt his pants tighten.

"You need to feel the music, young master. Feel the 1,2 cha cha cha, 1,2 cha cha cha...there you go." Sebastian's voice was like silk. Ciel took his butlers advice and closed his eyes in attempt to feel the beat. All he felt was Sebastian, all he could picture was doing this with maybe less clothes with a bed inclu- Ciel cut off that though before it could finish; he opened his eyes.

"All right," Sebastian sounded like he know Ciel wasn't paying attention,"lets go over some basic moves." Sebastian moved in front of him and they assumed the same position as earlier just closer together. Sebastian led them into some turns, side basics, and some fancy open position move.

Sebastian moved to turn off the music. "Well that will be all for tonight young master, would you like me to dress you for the night?"

Ciel could feel his cheeks heat, "No, that will be all for tonight. Thank you for the lessons, good night Sebastian." Sebastian bowed as Ciel disappeared through the door.

Ciel couldn't have Sebastian undress him, he would notice the ahm bulge in his pants. Yes, that would definitely need to be taken care of before bed. Once Ciel entered his room he moved over to the bathroom to run a bath. While he waited he removed his coat, shoes and socks which left him in his button up white shirt and dress pants. He sat down heavily in the arm chair by the window, letting his eyes fall shut. Thoughts of Sebastian immediately filled his head. Sebastian smirking, Sebastian dancing, taking his shirt off, Sebastian with lust filled red eyes, Sebastian grinding against him, Sebastian naked, Sebastian...Ciel felt his penis twitch, asking for attention.

Ciel opened his eyes and let out a sigh as he got up to go check on the bath. He made his way over, shedding his shirt and walking a bit bowlegged due to certain problems. His penis twitched again; persistent problems. Ciel shed his pants in the bathroom before reaching over and turning the water off. Then he slid into the hot water, he could feel all that dance work just melt off his bones, which brought him back to thoughts of Sebastian. He let his hand slip down his chest, making a straight like towards his erection. He gave it a couple of slow strokes, rubbing his thumb over the head every now and then. He let his eyes fall shut.

_Ciel was in the living room with Sebastian. A slow, pounding beat was playing,and Ciel would feel Sebastian move behind him._

_ "Just feel the music...Ciel." Oh how he loved the way Sebastian said his name in his silky voice. Sebastian ground his crotch into Ciels ass, rocking back and warm breath was caressing Ciels ear, making him shiver. Suddenly Sebastian turned Ciel around so that they were grinding crotch to crotch. Ceil let out a small moan._

_ "Just like that Ciel, feel it." Oh Ciel could certainly feel _IT, _Sebastian was getting hard. Ciel opened his eyes, locking gazes with his butler, eyes glazed over in lust. They were grinding faster now, the friction bringing them closer and closer to completion. Ciel let his eyes fall shut again, he was grinding urgently now,the pressure on his penis was almost too much._

_Sebastian groaned out a low "Yesss.." it was too much, to have that voice moan into his ear.  
_

_ "_oh...fuuu.." Ciel moaned out as he released into the bath water. Ciel just laid there for a moment, blissfully relaxed after his orgasm. After washing himself and rinsing, he toweled off, threw his night clothes on and climbed into bed. Ciel let one last sigh escape before falling asleep.

**So...that's chapter 1..pretty bad right. Yea, I know. Be sure to leave me CONSTRUCTIVE COMMENTS, FEELINGS, OR CONCERNS...NONE OF THAT flaming crap. ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sooo I can't tell you how much it means to me that people actually read this DX *has like no confidence in her work* Those of you who reviewed: YOU ARE AWESOME, THANK YOU SO MUCH!*gives you all cookies* Disclaimer: The boys are NOT mine T^T **

**-Kage**

**P.S. I'll always try to respond to all reviews, if I don't it's because of college work. -_-"**

Dance Lessons Ch 2

Ciel had been antsy all day. He had gone through his daily routine only half paying attention to what he was doing. Get up, get dressed, eat, go sign some papers, study his lessons, sure they were all equally important but the only thing that Ciel had his thoughts on was this evenings dance lessons.

3'o clock that afternoon found Ciel sitting in his office waiting for his cousin, who was supposed to give him a little more information about his birthday party. All he knew was that it was in his home, she was in charge of guests and preparation; Ciel liked to at least_ know _what was going on in his own home. A sudden knock on the door interrupted Ciels thoughts.

"Enter." However, the pair of eye that connected with Ciel was not the blue of his cousins but the crimson of his butlers.

"Miss Elizabeth has sent a message to let you know she will, regretfully, have to cancel the meeting this afternoon due to party planning." Sebastian murmured. Ciel let out a quiet sigh.

"I see," Ciel stood from his office chair, "in that case, I will take a walk around the gardens."

"Would you like me to accompany you, young master?" Sebastian smirked.

Ciels eye twitched, "No that will be all until the lessons tonight, Sebastian."

"Yes, my lord." Ciel could feel his butler's eyes on him as he walked out the door and made his way towards the gardens. Ciel let out another quiet sigh before stepping out into the fresh air. As soon as the sweet scent of roses hit his nose he felt himself relax. As he walked he let his mind wander from topic to topic before settling on his butler, again.

_Why does Sebastian always smirk? Why is he always so mocking? Because he's a demon. Why do those pants fit Sebastian's a_- better not to finish that sentence. Ciel spotted a bench from the corner of his eye and leisurely made his way over to it.

_Why did I have to lust after my butler? Love? No, demons can't love. I don't even know if I'm capable of love, but lust...I'm very capable of that_. Another sigh slipped from his lips as he laid down, throwing an arm over his eyes._ This insufferable sighing must stop_. Ciel could feel all of his sleepless nights catch up to him as his eyelids began to grow heavy._ Surely a short nap will be ok, after all I have 4 hours until my lesson_. With that thought Ciel drifted into a light slumber.

"...ng...ma..er.."

Someone was shaking Ciels shoulder, probably Sebastian letting him know that he had slept in late, again.

"Young master, wake up. Lessons should have started 20 minutes ago." Sebastian sounded amused. _What lessons?_

Ciel sat up with too much force, causing him to fall off the bench and hit the ground. Well he would have if Sebastian hadn't caught him.

"Why didn't you come wake me earlier?" Ciel coughed, embarrassed. _Close proximity equals not good for certain body parts_, he thought in panic before righting himself and brushing invisible dirt off his clothes.

"I was engaged in other...activities that needed my attention. My apologies young master, it won't happen again." Sebastian was wearing that smirk again. Ciels eye twitched; really, he needed to get that looked at. _Conniving bast-_

"Make sure it doesn't." Ciel ordered, making his way back to the mansion, and then to the sitting room.

"Yes, my lord." The damn smirk was still there.

"What will I be learning today Sebastian?" Ciel took a seat in the arm chair by the fire place, the same arm chair as the night before, as he waited for Sebastian to get the music set up.

"Today, young master, you will learn the art of Quickstep," Sebastian turned to face Ciel, slowly taking his jacket off," and the sensuality of Rumba." With that Sebastian put on a song that had a light quick beat. _I have to dance to this?_

The beat started off reasonable, and then became insane. _How do people dance to _

_this?_

"Young master, please get into position." Sebastian was already waiting for him. _Position? I'll get into position, just not the one you're thi- _Yep, better to cut that thought off. Ciel made his way over to Sebastian, and assumed the correct dance position.

"Quickstep is a very fast dance. The beat that we dance to consist of quick-and-quick-and-quick, quick, slow. It is very upbeat. For now we will go through some simple basics." Ciel nodded. Sebastian slowly manuvered them through a series of side steps, turns, and hop-skips. They gradually began dancing faster, and incorporated runs. Run, run , run, hop-skip, 180 turn, run, hop-skip, side, back and forth, run, run , run..._this is maddness._

10 minutes later, "Are you alright young master?" Damn Sebastian for not being out of breath.

"Fine." Ciel wheezed as they made their way into another series of skips and runs. Thankfully a minute later the music ended.

"Shall we take a short break before moving on to Rumba?" Sebastian inquired, smirking. _Damn him and his stupid dance expiren-_

"Yes. Go fetch me a glass of water, Sebastian." Ciel ordered, pausing a moment, "and a towel."

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian was a hair away from grining.

"And wipe that smirk off your face!"

"Yes, young master." With a bow, Sebastian was gone. _I am not dancing that, _Ciel paused searching for a word to describe what he had just learned, _jolly nonsense at my birthday party._ By the time Sebastian returned, Ciels breathing had slowed to almost normal. Sebastian smirked.

After gulping down the water in a very un-Phantomhiv way, Ciel turned to Sebastian.

"Lets begin the next dance."

"Yes young master." Sebastian, had his gloves off, pins holding his hair back. Sebastian looked good in his almost half unbuttoned white shirt and black slacks. _Focus._

"Rumba is a very...intamite dance." Sebastian began walking toward Ciel," I have to teach you a different way to move your hips." Sebastian was once again behind him, _Should I assume the earlier 'position' teach-FOCUS! _Ciel was finding it increasingly difficult to concentrate when he had Sebastian bodily pressed against his back, breathing instructions into his ear.

"Since your playing the female part for now, you must learn to trail you hip." Sebastian mumured. One hand was on Ciels hip, the other was on the side of his ribcage. Sebastian pushed, pulled, and swirved Ciels hips; manipulating Ciels body to do his bidding.

"Can you feel it young master?" _That line sounds familiar, "_You must feel the Rumba motion, and the music once I turn it on." Ciel noticed immidiatly when the warmth at his back vanished. He was only half aware when the music came on. He went stock still when Sebastian turned around and walked toward him, rolling his hips with every step.

Ciel felt his pants twitch, multiple times. Yes he was hard, anyone who was presented with raw sensuality in front of them would have been. Ciel paid little attention to that body part though, because he was greedily drinking in Sebastian's every move with his eyes. Every roll of his hips as he walked, the way his eyes sparked when he noticed Ciels reaction to him. Yes, everything was being stored away for...a later time.

"Young master, take my hand." The whisper brought Ciel out of his daze, and Ciel did take that hand. Sebastians right leg was between Ciels legs, they were touching chest to crotch. Sebastians hand carressed Ciel from waist to lower back, and back to waist again. A soothing motion, but really Sebastian was swaying them to the beat.

"Close your eyes." Sebastian whispered, and Ciel did. It was like he was thrown into another world. His body melded to Sebastians, and as soon as they took the first step to the side they became the music. Slow, quick, quick, slow , turn, turn ,slow, open turn, cucuracha, basic side step, sway. Ciel slowly opened his eyes, he felt pleasantly groggy.

Sebastian suddenly turned Ceil around so that once again Sebastian was pressed against his back. _This is a good time to make a move,_ Ciel thought lazily as he rolled his hips. His answer was Sebastian trailing his hands down Ciels sides to the top of this theighs. They began to roll their hips together, side to side. Sebastian led Ciel to turn back around; Ciel could feel those hot hands on his lower back almost skimming the top of his butt. Ciel wished he wasn't wearing his dark blue dress shirt and vest with slacks.

"The song has ended young master." Sebastian mumured. Ciel snapped his head up to look into Sebastians smirking face. _What the hell is he smirking about now-oh._ Ciel would have attempted to discreatly adjust his pants but Sebastian already knew he was hard. Best to make a fast exit.

"Goodnight Sebastian." Ciel called as he made a hasty retreat from the living room.

"Sweet dreams Ciel." Sebastian hummed after the door closed, a devious smirk forming on his face. He had felt 'Ciel' poking him in the theigh. Who would have thought that his master would get hard over a little dance. _If he liked Rumba, He's going to love what we learn tomorrow, plus a little extra, _Sebastian chuckled quietly to himself. _A good night indeed, young master._

**-The Quickstep is to "Sing,Sing,Sing" can be found here: ****.com/watch?v=zCTd78X8TUo****HYPERLINK ".com/watch?v=zCTd78X8TUo&feature=related"****&****HYPERLINK ".com/watch?v=zCTd78X8TUo&feature=related"****feature=related**

**-The Rumba is to "Goldeneye" Tina Turner insturmental: ****.com/watch?v=T2ZfUbdFlto****HYPERLINK ".com/watch?v=T2ZfUbdFlto&feature=related"****&****HYPERLINK ".com/watch?v=T2ZfUbdFlto&feature=related"****feature=related**

**Both songs are not mine ;) I was like in suspense when I wrote this, like "OMG WHATS GONNA HAPPEN NEXT?" but then I realized I hadn't written it yet :( **


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey everyone!_

_I'm sorry to say that I won't be updating for awhile after I post Ch3 later today. We got kicked out of our house and have like 24 hours to pack and move….somewhere. So yea…life isn't so great. _

_-Wishing you all a wonderful day,_

_ Kagegetsuoni~_


	4. Chapter 4

**Its finally here! Sorry about the late up-date and thanks for your well-wishes. We are in the process of looking for a house XD But despite all of this I have given you the update. Once again I am left in suspense after writing this. *yells at self to write ch 4* ENJOY~**

**-Kage**

Dance Lessons Ch3

Ciel had spent part of his night replaying every moment of the Rumba his fantasy Sebastian had been stripping to the music instead of dancing. His crimson eyes had been full of lust as he made his way to Ciel. Ciel remembered the way the white shirt had slid off Sebastians shoulders revealing creamy pale skin and beautifully toned abs. Something was sliding down his chin. Ciel wiped his mouth, and hurriedly looked back at the document he was supposed to be reading. _Really? I'm drooling now, _Ciel thought disgustedly. _Not good, not good at all. _Ciel closed his eyes briefly before sitting back in his office chair. A small sigh escaped his lips.

Ciels cook, maid, and gardener had been running around all day making preparations for tomorrows party. Ciel had yet to catch sight of his cousin, but he was sure she was in the mansion somewhere. Honestly he couldn't stand all the hustle and bustle required for a party, which would explain why he rarely held them in his home. However if growing up had taught Ciel anything it was patience, or maybe Sebastian had taught him that. A quiet knock on the door announced his butler, hopefully bringing something sweet for lunch.

"On time today." Ciel observed.

"All previous hang ups have been taken care of." Sebastian sat down Ciels lunch on the corner of the desk.

"What were those 'hang-ups'?" Ciel looked pointedly at his butler.

"I'm afraid your going to have to wait until tomorrow to find out young master."

"I could make it an order." Ciel warned.

"Yes, but what would be the fun in that?" Sebastian smirked, amused.

Ciels eye twitched. "Your dismissed." Sebastian bowed before sweeping gracefully out of the room.

Ciel ate his strawberry shortcake in silence. At least Sebastian had been smart enough to bring him something sweet while he read through his documents. A few hours later Ciel finished his paper work. He glanced up at the clock, _Its only 4?_ Ciel was absolutely bored out of his mind. Lizzy had sent him a note telling him to stay in his office while they worked. So wandering around his own home was out of the question. Ciel made his way over to the arm chair by his office fireplace.

Sitting down heavily, he made himself comfortable and began to plan. Today was the last dance lesson, the last time he could attempt to seduce Sebastian. Perhaps he should order Sebastian to dance with him at his own party? No, that wouldn't do at all. Or maybe he could 'request' that Sebastian save the last dance for him?

Ciel leaned forward in his chair and started messaging his temples. He knew Lizzy was bound to invite all those whores in sheep's clothing to his party. They could never keep their paws to themselves, they were always touching Sebastian, flirting with him, trying to persuade him into their beds with their whore-ish ways. Ciel paused and took a calming breath. _Damn Sebastian for being the perfect gentleman and butler, and simply taking all of their attentions in stride._

Ciel didn't think he would be able to let the women have any of Sebastians time at his party tomorrow. _I could make him work the whole party, _Ciel paused._ That just might work_, _and then I can promise Sebastian that he will be rewarded after the party._ _Maybe I'll just wait until tomorrow to figure this out._ Ciel felt the tell tail throb foreshadowing a possible migraine later in the day.

Ciel let his eyes fall shut and then reached out to ring for Sebastian. Almost immediately he heard the door open.

"You rang, my lord?"

"I need a glass of water Sebastian." Ciel kept his eyes closed. He had heard somewhere that light could negatively affect headaches and migraines.

"Yes, young master." Not a moment later Ciel felt a cool glass being pressed into his hand. Ciel opened his eyes and nodded his thanks to Sebastian. Glass drained, eyes closed, once again relaxed, Ciel felt himself dozing off. Between all of the documents he had to sign for his company, queens errands and dance lessons; Ciel was exhausted. _Damn, I better not over sleep this time_ Ciel thought lazily before dozing.

Sebastian was already in the sitting room when Ciel arrived. His jacket was off, white shirt rolled up and gloves off. He seemed to be searching for music for the evenings lessons. Sebastian looked up when he found the appropriate music.

"Good evening young master. I assume you had a an enjoyable nap." The beginnings of a smirk were playing at the corners of his mouth.

Ciel ignored what Sebastian said and asked, "What are you teaching tonight?"

"Tonight you will learn the Waltz and Tango-"

"Sebastian, I've been meaning to ask you how do you know all of these dances? Where and when did you have time to learn?" Ciel cut him off. Before Sebastian had taught him, he had never heard of the foxtrot, rumba, quickstep and cha cha. Waltz he knew of, it was common to see it danced at parties.

"As a demon I have the time to travel around the world. One of the places I happened to travel around in depth was Central and South America. I learned many different things but the most interesting knowledge that stayed with me were the dances I learned. Which I am now teaching you." Sebastian turned around to shuffle through the music. "The Latin dances have not been formally introduced in England yet."

_That means the only person I can dance those with is Sebastian, _Ciel thought.

"Shall we begin young master?" Sebastian was standing in the middle of the room. Ciel walked over to him, and they established their dance frame.

"Waltz consists of three beats and the motion is always a gentle rise and fall. Sink into the first step and then rise on the 2-3." Sebastian led them into a side basic. Side up-up, side up-up, they did that for 5 counts of 3. "Now lets try a forward and rear box." Step back, side, up side, up side, down side. Sebastian led Ciel into a underarm turn and then alternated between the four moves.

"Lets try a 90 degree turn." The dance was so graceful, and the music wasn't even on yet. Sebastian skillfully maneuvered them around the room for a couple minutes before stopping. He put on a smooth song, a good beginning song to waltz to. Although waltz didn't require full on body contact it was still intimate in its own way. It held a romantic element, that the other dances lacked. Dancing the waltz with Sebastian felt like saying 'I love you'. _And I don't love him._ Ciel turned his thoughts to all the times he had watched couples he had paid attention to them waltzing he had thought that it was easy, because it looked easy.

Sebastian took them into a series of turns, alternating between 90 and 180 degree turns.

"Very good, young master." Sebastian murmured. "Let the dance flow." _Damn its hard dancing gracefully._ Ciel peaked at Sebastian, he looked handsome. Ciel felt a nauseous feeling come over him and quickly averted his eyes. Side basic, rear box, turn, underarm, forward box, side, side, side.

Dancing the waltz to music and making it look effortless was harder than Ciel first imagined it would be. Bending his knees and then going up on the balls of his feet for every move for almost three minutes was hard to accomplish. When the song ended Ciel was glad to have the break between lessons, his calf's hurt like hell. Ciel had been proven wrong, Waltz was fucking hard.

"Tango is the last Latin dance I will teach you. The beat is slow-slow-quick-and-quick-and-slow." Sebastian handed Ciel a glass of water, "You have the freedom in Tango to improvise as long as you stay with the beat." Sebastian held out his hand to Ciel. "Shall we?"

There were a couple of new moves in Tango, like the Promenade,the Ocho, and the Corte. Sebastian led him into into a Corte which required some flexibility he didn't know he had. It was like a lunge to the side while simultaneously arching your back. From there he learned how to do the Ocho which was pivot to the diagonal, step, turn, step, basically making a figure eight with your feet. The basic move for tango was also a bit different than the other dances. It was two steps back and then shift weight on the quick quick, right leg out on the slow. Tango also required full body contact.

Sebastian turned on the music, it was faster than he thought it would be. Ciels head was level with Sebastians collar bone. He had the sudden urge to just lick it, or maybe he should suck on it. Sebastian led them into Corte and then a promenade. On the turn Sebastians leg was right against Ciels crotch.

"Nnn.." Ciels eyes widened.

"What was that young master?"

"Nothing." Ciel looked down, focusing on calming his body down. Sebastian took them into another Corte.

"Are you sure your ok?" Sebastian whispered into Ciels ear. That warm breath against his ear made Ciel shiver, the feeling going straight to his cock.

"Y-yes." Ciel tried not to moan, he really did. Side basic, Ocho, turn, promenade. Sebastians hand drifted down to Ciels lower back, another moan slipped from Ciels mouth as that glorious hand began to kneed right above his ass.

Sebastian led them into three back to back Cortes.

"Are you sure?" He whispered against Ciels neck. Before Ciel could answer. Sebastian rolled his hips forward.

"Nnn y-yesss.." Ciels eyes fluttered. He could feel Sebastians swollen cock pressing against his.

"How about now?" Sebastian led Ciel into a dip. Ciel looked at Sebastian through lidded eyes. Sebastian looked good, hair swept back from his face, eyes so dark they looked black. Ciels eyes locked on Sebastians lips when his tongue swiped along the bottom. Ciel licked his lips.

"Just fine." and he reached up to pull Sebastians head to him. Ciel licked Sebastians lip, before biting it lightly.

Sebastian growled, "Young master is playing with fire."

"...don't care..." He murmured against Sebastians lips before biting the bottom lip again. Sebastians hand moved down to trace Ciels collar bone, and began to unbutton Ciels shirt. Ciel felt himself being lowered to the ground but paid no attention. He was completely focused on kissing Sebastian, so he was pleasantly surprised when he felt his nipple being pinched and rubbed.

"Yess.."Ciel whined. Sebastian took the opening and dived into Ciels mouth, his slick muscle investigating every crevice of that sweet mouth. Sebastian swallowed all of Ciels moans as he pinched his nipples. Sebastian decided it was time to move on. He dragged his nails down Ciels stomach and came to rest above his pants. He traced little patterns while he thoroughly kissed and nipped at Ciels mouth.

Ciel broke away, "Will you hurry- Fuuuuuccccckkkk..." Ciel felt his eyes roll back as Sebastian finally squeezed him through his pants. Those skillful hands messaged up and down before moving up and unbuttoning Ciels pants. Ciels eyes locked on Sebastians collar bone again. Just then Sebastian moved in to bite Ciels neck and his hand rubbed the swollen head of Ciels cock.

"oooh my gooodd.." Ciel needed to latch onto something, he needed to stop moaning like a dog in heat. He glanced up and there was the beautiful collar bone, mere centimeters away from his mouth. Sebastians thumb rubbed over the head again. His eyes widening as he felt sharp teeth bite his collar bone. Sebastian bit Ciels ear in retaliation.

"..fas..ter.."Ciel really needed to come.

"What do you want?" Sebastians voice was husky. Ciel moved one of his hands from Sebastians neck to trail down his side.

"Stroke. Me. Faster." Ciel emphasized his point by squeezing Sebastians aching cock. Sebastians moan against his ear made Ciel arch and squeeze Sebastian harder. _I wonder if I can make Sebastian harder than he already is, _Ciel thought.

Ciel eased his hand down Sebastians pants, his fingers wrapped around that hot, swollen skin. Just as he started pumping there was a crash down stairs.

Everything froze.

Sebastian let out a frustrated growl and de-tangled himself from Ciel. He buttoned everything and made sure Ciel was presentable before working on himself.

"We will continue this tomorrow." Sebastian bowed, before rushing out the door. Ciel was still on the ground, he glanced down at the noticeable bulge in his pants.

"Yes...," He said aloud to himself, "but what the hell am I supposed to do with this?"

**Ahahah... why is my Ciel so demanding? Yes I know...everyone is waiting in suspense for the party..*cackles* ...*looks at self*.."Write the damn chapter already!"...(wow I have terrible inner dialogue..moving on!) Sorry about all the terminology and stuff...heh. Can you believe...this story is almost over.. O_o..I know..it went by so fast. Please remember to Review, and thanks to those that have!**

**Kage~**


	5. Chapter 5

Hi everyone,

I just wanted to give an update. Things have been crazy but we did find a house~ Yay.

But then all this stuff with the government, and social workers, and not being able to pay for school happened and yea _

Thanks for staying on this crazy roller coaster ride with me. I will be posting the last chapter of Dance Lessons tomorrow! And a little something extra after Christmas~

I love you all and thank you again,

Kage~


	6. Chapter 6

**Right so last chapters tango was to "John Powell - Assassin's Tango " and the waltz was to "Three Times A Lady (piano sheet music) " Yup. So the party is today..ehehhe I had fun writing this chapter..Song used for sex is "Art of Noise: Moments in Love" go check it out!**

**P.S. Sorry Christmas stuff got in the way but Merry Christmas and I hope you enjoy.**

**WARNING: Sex in this chapter and blood play.~ **

**Here's Ch 4, enjoy!~**

Dance lessons ch 4

The party had only started an hour ago and already Ciel was bored out of his mind. He was currently sitting on the side of the room enjoying a slice of his birthday cake and observing the dancers. Now that he had learned the Waltz it was easy to pick out the experienced dancers from the inexperienced.

Ciel glanced to the other side of the room, the side Sebastian was on. He was currently holding a conversation with some ditz Lizzy had invited.

_Why didn't I ask her to let me look over the guest list? _Ciel thought irritatedly._Because you were too busy getting down and dirty with Seba-_ Ciel cut himself off and stabbed moodily at his cake. Damn it this was his birthday, why was he acting like some PMS-ing teenage girl? He was an adult and he would damn well act like one at his birthday party.

Ciel glanced back at Sebastian who was chuckling at something the ditz had said. His hand closed into a fist. Someone tapped him on the shoulder.

"May I have this dance?" Ciel glanced up at his cousin.

"Only if you end this party in an hour." Lizzy pouted cutely. She really had grown up into a beautiful young woman. Her pink gown fitted her in all the right places, her curls artfully gathered on the top of her head.

"But Ciel..," she whined, "I told everyone that the party would go until midnight."

"I don't care what you said Lizzy. This is my house, my rules, if I say I want everyone out by 9 they will be out by 9." Ciel stood, sneaking another glance at Sebastian. That stupid girl was leaning towards him, hand on his chest, fluttering her cow eyes at him. _Disgusting._

"Ciel!" Lizzy tapped her foot.

"10?" Lizzy was giving the puppy eyes. He knew she had worked hard on this party but 10 was the latest he was willing to go.

"Fine." He said, turning to fully face her. "May I have this dance, Elizabeth?" He asked, bowing with all the gentlemanly grace he was born with. He would not let Sebastian get to him.

Lizzy took his hand and followed him out to the dance floor. Ciel took up dance position. Good thing he had practiced leading all the moves he had learned, otherwise this would be embarrassing.

Ciel swept them into a slow waltz, he tried to make sure that they stayed out of the center. His efforts were for naught, people moved aside to watch them dance. _They've already seen me dance once, I don't see whats so interesting about watching me dance _Ciel thought irritatedly. As he took them into a turn he spotted Sebastian, _was that a flicker of annoyance in his eyes?_

Ciel turned them again, so Sebastian wouldn't be able to see his growing smirk.

"Why are you smiling?" Lizzy asked confused.

"No reason." Ciel muttered. His voice gave nothing away. _Two can play the jealousy game Sebastian._

As the end of the song approached Ciel turned Lizzy and then dipped her.

Ciel glanced up, eyes connecting with Sebastians and smirked.

Sebastians eyes narrowed slightly in challenge. They seemed to say 'bring it'.

Ciels smirk turned into a demonic smile, 'gladly'. A new song came on.

"Shall we?" Ciel said turning to his cousin.

"You'll dance with me again?" She asked surprised.

"Of course, your my dear cousin." He said leading her into the next waltz.

They twirled around gracefully, and slowly more people began to join them on the dance floor. Out of the corner of his eye Ciel spotted Sebastian asking the cow whore to dance. He lead her into a clumsy turn '_I could have done that perfectly..._' and then into a basic waltz step.

Sebastian and his partner were about four couples ahead of them. Suddenly a devious plan developed in Ciels mind. Quickly turning so that they were right behind Sebastian and his partner, Ciel looked over Lizzys shoulder. Ciel smiled as caught Sebastians attention before lowering his eyelids and slowly licking his lips.

Sebastian raised his eyebrow. Then maneuvered his partner so that Ciel now had a full view of Sebastians back. Ciel ran his eyes down Sebastians clothed back before resting on _That beautiful as-_

Ciel grimaced. Damn Sebastian, he already knew Ciels weakness. He was probably laughing hysterically in his head right now.

Ciel moved so his back was almost touching Sebastians and lead Lizzy into a turn. Ciel discreetly moved his hand to pinch the left butt cheek _conveniently _located behind him. He heard Sebastian clear his throat quietly.

Ciel let out a chuckle before leading himself and Lizzy across the dance floor just as the song reached its close.

He lead Lizzy to sit down at his previous table to give her a moment to catch her breath.

A slight clearing of the throat dragged Ciels attention away from Lizzy to the person standing next to him.

"Are you feeling a bit exhausted young master?" Sebastian's voice was like silk. Ciel looked him in the eye and saw something flash.

He narrowed his eyes before answering, "Yes. Now that you mention it I do feel a bit...tired." He looked at Lizzy.

"10."

"I know." she sighed rolling her eyes.

Ciel turned around exiting to the entryway and then up the stairs to his room. He assumed Sebastian would follow.

"I have a present for you young master." Sebastian said as he closed Ciels bedroom door.

"Oh? What is it." Ciel turned to his butler.

"It is a...special dance." He smirked and went over to the music player, pressing play. The sensual beat hit Ciels ears like a wave. If sex had a sound, this would be it. He felt his eye lids lower. The music was hypnotic.

Sebastian had moved so he was standing as close as he could get before they would be touching. He trailed his hand up Ciels arm to the back of his neck, before forcefully pulling Ciels head back by his hair.

Sebastian leaned down to his ear and whispered, "Are you ready for your present?"

"Y-yes.." Ciels eyes fluttered as Sebastian kissed down his neck, before moving back up to his ear and flicking it.

"Oh..!" Ciel gasped. Sebastian nipped down Ciels jaw to his lips, and just hovered. Ciel could feel Sebastians hot breath on his lips. He licked his lips in anticipation, and whimpered when Sebastians eyes locked on his tongue. However, Sebastian stayed hovering above his lips and instead of kissing him he moved his other hand down Ciels side, to his thigh.

"Sure?" He murmured against Ciels lips. He nodded, accidentally brushing their lips together. Sebastian moved his hand from Ciels thigh to the swell of his ass and squeezed.

Ciel arched, eyes screwed shut, and Sebastian dove forward and swallowed his moan.

Ciel moved his hands up to grip Sebastians coat. The demons tongue ran along the roof of Ciels mouth, searching for the others tongue. And when they finally brushed, both of them let out a long moan. The vibration went straight down Ciels spine to his already half-hard cock.

Sebastian stroked his masters tongue with his own before sucking it into his own mouth. The kiss wasn't desperate, instead it was possession. Sebastian kissed Ciel like he belonged to him. Ciel pulled back first, before diving back in to nip at the others bottom lip.

Sebastian let out a moan while he busied himself with unbuttoning Ciels coat and shirt, and then slid them off his shoulders. His fingers lingered on Ciels smooth skin before moving his hands down and rolling his hips forward.

"mm.." Ciel stopped exploring the others mouth as his head rolled back. _I can't believe I'm already hard,_ Ciel briefly thought to himself.

"Just feel, young master." Sebastian murmured somewhere by Ciels neck. Ciel moved his hand to run through Sebastians silky hair. It was sinfully soft, Ciel unconsciously began messaging Sebastians neck. He heard a grunt slip from Sebastian.

"Yess..." Ciel moaned when Sebastian bit and sucked at his neck. There would be a good sized bruise there in the morning.

Ciel glanced down at Sebastians hands through hazy eyes and asked "Why are you still wearing gloves?" A moment later his question was answered as he whimpered into Sebastians ear. His brain short-circuited when he felt those gloves on his nipples, he liked the rough texture stroking and pinching him. Ciel was so far gone he hadn't noticed that he was gently rocking his hips forward until he felt Sebastian twitch. Ciel could feel himself wobble a bit. _I can't believe I'm week in the knees already_, Ciel scolded himself.

Sebastian moved to squeeze Ciels ass once more before moving to trailing his fingers across the bulge in Ciels pants. All he could do was hold on as Sebastian teasingly drew is fingertips back and forth over his clothed cock rubbing the head every now and then.

"Mmmm..hurry up.." Ciel panted. The demand was weak since he was out of breath. His knees decided this was a good time to give out. It was time to move to the bed.

"Yes young master." Sebastian whispered against Ciels neck. Before Ciel could blink he was on his back, on his bed with his pants down to his knees. He glanced down; there was already pre-come gathering on his tip.

"Is this fast enough?" Sebastian slid himself down Ciels chest stopping at his nipples. He licked them and then circled around it with the tip of his tongue. Then he nipped it, just this side of painful. Sebastians silk pants were rubbing lightly against Ciels swollen head. The dual sensations of having his nipples bitten and his cock teased were driving him crazy.

Ciel let out an embarrassing whimper when Sebastian pulled away from him completely. He felt his shoes and pants being pulled away from his body leaving him completely naked.

"Sebastian what ar- OHHHHH...FUUUUUUCCCCKKKK!" It was hot. So deliciously hot and wet. _I didn't know he could deep throat, _Ciel thought hazily. Ciel glanced down at the dark head bobbing in between his legs. Sebastian looked up at Ciel through his bangs, crimson eyes flashing with primal lust. And the Sebastian sucked. Hard.

"UUUNNNnngg.." Sebastian bobbed his head and began to repeatedly deep-throat Ciel. The younger hand his eyes closed and his mouth open in a silent moan. Sebastian paused, mouth hovering over the head, left hand circling Ciels nipple. His right hand made its way up Ciels body and paused at Ciels open mouth.

"Take. Them. Off."Sebastian ordered in a low voice.

Ciel closed his lips and teeth on the tip of the glove and pulled it off. He repeated the same action on the other hand. Sebastians left hand returned to Ciels nipple. His right hand moved back to Ciels mouth.

"Suck." Ciel took the three digits into his mouth and sucked on them, thoroughly coating them in saliva. He nipped at the fingertips to signal that he was done .Sebastians wet hand scratched down Ciels side, hip then down his inner thigh before resting at Ciels waiting pucker.

Ciel tensed, then realizing he had tensed, forced himself to relax. Sebastian circled the entrance, messaging, letting it loosen before easing the tip of his middle finger inside.

"ohhh..." Ciels face screwed up from the uncomfortable feeling. Sebastian licked at the head of Ciels cock.

"mmmmm.." Ciel loosened a little around Sebastians finger. Ciel was tight, so impossibly tight and hot. It would take patience to prepare him since he was a virgin to this kind of sex. Sebastian sucked on Ciels head alternating between licks and sucks while working the second finger in Ciel.

The burning, awkward feeling was still there but at least Sebastian made sure being breached down there for the first time wasn't painful. Ciel was grateful for that. He winced when Sebastian began to scissor his fingers in and out. _It feels so awkward, _Ciel thought.

"It gets better young master." Sebastian mumbled against his cock. Ciels answer was a moan as Sebastian found his prostate.

"There we go.." Sebastian thrust his fingers in and out of Ciels entrance, trying to loosen him for what was to come. Ciel glanced up, surprised when he noticed that Sebastian was still fully dressed.

"Sebastiannnn-ngg," Ciel moaned uncontrollably,"s-st-top.."

Sebastian raised his eyebrow, and withdrew his fingers.

"You're still dressed. Do something about it." Ciel mumbled, eyelids lowered.

"Yes young master." Sebastian climbed off the bed and began to unbutton his jacket. Ciel watched, entranced, as Sebastian removed his shirt revealing his toned chest. He held his breath when Sebastian paused at the button of his pants. Sebastian looked up, watching Ciels reaction as he slowly unbuttoned and unzipped his slacks.

_Damn, could he go any slower? _Ciel thought. His eyes were glued to that bulge. Sebastian smirked before leaning over and taking his shoes and socks off instead.

"NO damn it!"

"No what, young master?"

"...eh."_ Shit I said that out-loud._ "...just continue" Ciel cleared his throat.

Sebastians smirk widened and then like magic his pants were off. _He really went commando...wow. _Ciels eyes widened and his mouth formed a little oh as he took in all the glory that was Sebastian.

His dark hair complemented his naturally pale skin perfectly. Ciels eyes swept down his toned chest to the little bundle of curls that nestled Sebastians cock. _He's big... _

"Enjoying the view, young master?"

"...nngg?" Ciels brain was short-circuiting again. His wet dreams did not live up to the real thing...

"Well as entertaining as it is to watch your reactions, I think its time we move on to the main event." Sebastians voice had gone husky with desire. All Ciel could do was nod.

Keeping eye contact, Sebastian crawled onto the bed leaning over Ciel. He lowered himself over the other, taking his lips in passionate kiss while moving his hands to Ciels thighs. The kiss broke.

"Just breath." Sebastian whispered before licking and nipping at Ciels mouth as if it were a sweet candy. He positioned himself at Ciels entranced, and sheathed himself with a roll of his hips.

"NNgggnnn.." Ciel let out. It felt awkward, it burned, and at the same time it felt weirdly good. It wasn't as painful as he was expecting. Sebastian murmured, asking him to breath. Ciel complied. They stayed still for a moment one getting used to the intrusion, the other waiting. Ciel wiggled his butt a bit and Sebastian took that as the sign to start moving.

He rolled his hips into Ciels tight heat, then pulled out a bit more, before thrusting in again. It took a lot of restraint on Sebastians part. His instincts were telling him to just pound into that heaven but he started a slow steady rhythm. He didn't want to hurt the other. While it felt good Ciel wanted-

"..go faster.." He panted taking hold of Sebastians shoulders.

Sebastian did, he went harder too, and kept searching for that-

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHH-MMMYY-" The howl was heard down the hall by a certain perverted maid. A little stream of blood dripped down her chin as she bustled away down the stairs to make sure no one came up to disturb them.

Ciels howl, brought a demonic smirk to Sebastians lips. Sebastian began to pound that sweet spot bringing unending waves of pleasure to Ciel.

Ciel was so gone in pleasure that he was digging his nails into Sebastians shoulder, he could feel the blood dripping over his fingers.

Sebastian bent forward, panting over Ciels ear, "..lick it off.."

Ciels hazy eyes locked on the crimson nail marks, he lazily licked up the sweet liquid. Sebastian let out a groan into his ear. Spurred on, Ciel moved to suck on Sebastians left shoulder, making sure not to miss a drop. The taste of Sebastians blood sent a shiver down Ciels spine, _I'm so close._

"Unnnn-Sebaasstian..." Ciel tried to tell him he was close. Oh so close. He could feel all that pleasure focus into that little bundle of nerves that Sebastian kept pounding into. When he felt a hand begin to pump him he knew it was over.

Four thrusts later had Ciel screaming Sebastians name like his life depended on it and immediately after Sebastian groaned his release into Ciels ear.

Ciel was so relaxed, floating on cloud nine and so tired. He could feel his eyes drooping closed. He shifted as he felt Sebastians seed roll down his thigh.

Being the observant butler he was, Sebastian rolled off his master. Getting up to retrieve a cloth to clean them up. When Sebastian returned Ciel was knocked out.

"Hmm..." Sebastian chuckled quietly, moving to clean Ciel up. Sebastian got dressed quietly, before tucking Ciel in. He leaned down, taking in his masters relaxed appearance.

"Happy Birthday Ciel." Sebastian whispered before taking his leave to clean up the party mess and then go on to bed.

**And that's it. The end. *cries* "But Marie i don't understand where's the rest" ...'there is no rest' *slaps self* ...+moving on+ holy crap was that a lot of foreplay or what...it was a'ight I guess. Haha should I post an Epilogue? Dunno. This was a fun story to write though, and it took forever to write because WE FOUND A HOUSE! Yay! Hope you enjoyed the last chapter (or is it? *does eyebrow raise*) and stay tuned for a new story or an epilogue. REVIEW PLeaZ!**

**~Kage ;)**


	7. Chapter 7- Epilouge

~A/N~: Big Thank you to those following me and supporting me after that big setback. This epilogue is for you guys. I'm working on rewriting practically everything and tweaking storylines. Hopefully there will be more updates in the future as I get over that loss. Please enjoy the last installment for this series.

-Kage

Epilogue

Sebastian strode into the mansion. He had been out all day running errands for his master, lover, _slave driver,_ Ciel. Lately Ciel hadn't wanted him around because he had been sending Sebastian on long errands in the city or meaningless errands for the Queen. _Ciel should have been doing those himself, he's 22 now. _Sebastian grit his teeth as he made his way up the stairs, only one destination in mind, Ciels office. He had a bone to pick with his master.

About halfway down the hall Sebastian heard faint music coming from the living room. "_The hell...?" _Sebastian thought as he cautiously made his way towards the door. The song had a nice beat, a sensual beat. It reminded him of the first time he had taught Ciel how to move his hips four years ago. Ciel couldn't possibly be dancing now though, it was a pain to get Ciel to dance at his own birthday party.

Overwhelmed with curiosity, Sebastian quietly opened the door.

"Just come inside Sebastian." Ciel called from inside.

"Yes, young master."

"Ciel." The young man softly corrected his butler.

Sebastian smirked, "Yes, Ciel". His smirk widened when he saw Ciel shiver, he loved the effect he had on Ciel. Sebastian took his coat and gloves off, laying them on a nearby arm chair.

Ciel went to pause the music, before turning around to face Sebastian. He cleared his throat nervously. Ciel had never been good with emotional things such as an anniversary, but he figured that he should do it at least once. Sebastian can do it for all the rest of the years to come. On his 18th birthday, Ciel had realized he could have his butler. A year later he had realized he wanted his butler to stay with him after the contract ended and Sebastian had decided not to take his soul. On his 2oth birthday Ciel realized that he loved his butler, and on his 21st Sebastian had realized the impossible, he loved Ciel back. So Ciel was celebrating their anniversary today. What better way to celebrate then dance your feelings out, since he wasn't so great with words.

So Ciel had practiced the Rumba, Sebastian's favorite dance, for the past two weeks. Today was the day, his 22nd birthday. There was no big party to celebrate, just him and Sebastian.

Ciel cleared his throat again,"HappyAnniversary." Sebastian's eyes widened. He would have never guessed that Ciel would even want to celebrate that. Sebastian's mouth dropped open when the music started. His mind stopped working when Ciel began to stalk towards him.

_I wonder if this is how Ciel felt all those years ago,_ Sebastian thought vaguely.

Ciel looked up at Sebastian, only a 3 inch difference in their height now.

"Would you like to dance?" That was the only invitation Sebastian needed, he pulled Ciel to him. They swayed to the beat. They moved to the side, turned, swayed, before Sebastian flipped Ciel so they were dancing back to front. Sebastian slid his hands down to the top of Ceils thighs, and slowly rolled his hips forward.

"Nnn…"Ciels head dropped forward as he rolled his hips back. They rolled their hips back and forth to the music. Sebastians left hand slid up, and under Ciels untucked black shirt, he dragged his nails across Ciels stomach. Ciel let out a quite whimper when his nipple was pinched, his head falling back onto Sebastians shoulder. Ciel could feel Sebastians cock swelling through the thin material of his pants. Another whimper fell from Ciels lips.

Sebastian turned Ciel around to face him again, hands sliding down to Ciels rear, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Mmm...should we…ahh!" Ciel cried as Sebastian gave a particularly forceful thrust into his crotch. Ciel was panting now, god he was hard. He tried again, "Should ...we move l-location..?"

"I'm fine right here." Sebastian breathed into his ear before kissing it. He moved down Ciels neck, flicking his tongue here and there, before moving up Ciels jaw. They were full on grinding into each other. Sebastian was so swollen against Ciel.

"Open your eyes." Sebastian whispered against Ceils lips. Ciel hadn't even realized that his eyes had closed. Slowly, Ceil opened his eyes. Sebastians gaze screamed lust, controlled lust. He wanted to fuck and he wanted it to be long and slow.

"Yess..." Ciel hissed before Sebastian dived down to kiss him. The kiss was hard, desperate, a total contrast to the gentle rocking of their hips. It was_ hot_, Ciel thought as he kissed Sebastian back open mouthed. Sebastian reveled in the filthy slide of their tongues, moving away from Ciels sweet mouth to mar his neck.

"Sebastian." Ciel moaned, letting his head roll back in submission. Sebastian hummed in response, focused on biting and sucking his lovers' collarbone.

"Sebastian." Ciel tugged on insistently on his butlers' shirt, "Clothes off." He panted, bucking his hips weakly. If they didn't get to it soon he was going to release early and that would be no fun at all.

Sebastian gave one last hard suck to his neck before taking a step back. He reached out to start unbuttoning Ciels shirt but his hands were pushed aside.

"I'll do it." Ciel smiled, still swaying to the music. He began unbuttoning his shirt, letting it slide off his shoulders and drop to the floor. He reached up to Sebastian's shirt and did the same, placing a gentle kiss on his shoulders and chest as skin was teasingly revealed.

Sebastian's hands were already on his pants, flicking the buttons open.

"Wait." Ciel looked up, "I don't want rug burn on my back and ass."

Sebastian swallowed, trying to keep it together. "Ok." There was a brush of wind and then Sebastian was laying a blanket out on the floor. Ciel smiled.

Sebastian stood there, barefoot, shirtless, pants unbuttoned and hair a mess. His eyes glided to Ciel taking in his similar state, eyes glazed and lips swollen.

"Lay down." Sebastian's eyes glinted. Ciels erection gave a happy jump. Ciel liked to be ordered sometimes, they had discovered it by chance on a day when Sebastian had been particularly unhappy.

Ciel unconsciously bit his lip as he made his way over to the blanket and laid down, reaching a hand for Sebastian to join him.

Sebastian kneeled down, already divested of his pants and undergarments, hooked his fingers in Ciels pants and underwear and took them off. He tossed them behind him and crawled up Ciel to devour his mouth again. Sebastian let off to wet his index and middle finger before dipping back down to savor Ciel.

While he made love to his mouth, his fingers ran down Ciels side, pushing his left leg open and then poking at their final destination. They teased and circled Ciels rim. Sebastians gave one last bite to Ciels bottom lip and then moved down to tease his nipples with his tongue.

Ciel let out a deep groan and shifted, trying to get Sebastians fingers to enter him.

Sebastian grinned, suckling at Ciels nipples to his heart's content before moving down to the real treat. The head of Ciels penis was flushed darkly, like a ripe strawberry free for the taking. He leaned in, taking only the head into his mouth as he pushed both fingers into Ciel.

"Oo!" Ciels hands flew to the blanket, gripping it in pleasure. "Hurry up."

Sebastians tongue swirled lazily around the head, swiping up the pre-come every now and then as he spread Ciel open.

Sebastian gave a hard suck as he rubbed over Ciels prostate. Ciel arched up, breathing out a moan.

Sebastian let go with a small pop and pulled his fingers out of Ciels twitching hole. He pulled Ciels leg over his shoulder and leaned forward, placing a chaste kiss on Ciels lips.

"Ready?"

"I've been saying hurry up this whole time." Ciel wound his arms over Sebastian's shoulders. Sebastian lined up his leaking erection with Ciels hole, nudging slightly before sinking, slowly, home.

Ceil let out a long keen, shifting to accommodate Sebastians girth. It's not like it was the first time, but it did take a moment to adjust to every time.

Sebastian rolled his hips, making Ciel cry out.

Taking that as the go ahead, Sebastian began thrusting slowly, rubbing teasingly over Ciels prostate every time. Sebastian let his head rest against Ciels, relishing the way Ciels muscles sucked him in and clenched with every thrust.

"Harder." Ciel whispered, rocking up to meet Sebastians thrusts. Sebastian groaned, finally relinquishing his carefully constructed control. He leaned back, taking both of Ciels thighs and bending him almost in half. He thrust in, almost stabbing Ciels prostate with the force of it.

Ciel wailed from the intensity as shock after forceful shock raced through his veins, like he was being burned alive by pleasure.

"Sebastian!"

Sebastian sped up, the wet slap of balls against ass echoing crudely through the living room.

Sebastian curled forward, eyes glowing and breathed out a quiet "Fuck".

Ciel shivered. Sebastian noticed, he reached down to tug on Ciels erection and leaned down to his ear. Sebastian could feel his release nearing.

"Ciel," he growled. Ciel let out a sob. "You feel like heaven. Your muscles spasming around me trying to draw me deeper and deeper." He swiped over Ciels head.

"Your body's so greedy." Ciel couldn't take it, one last pull on his erection and he was cumming hard, body arching hard as Sebastian continued to thrust through his orgasm.

Sebastian thrust twice more, biting and groaning his orgasm into Ciels neck.

Sebastian gently pulled out and eased Ciel out of his bent position. Ciels eyes had closed, and his breathing was slowing down. His sweat had made his bags cling stickily to his forehead. Sebastian laid down next to his lover, brushing the bangs back.

"You falling asleep on me?" Sebastian asked, amused.

"I don't have unlimited stamina like you." Ciel opened one eye to gaze steadily back. "And I spent all day trying to prepare this." He gestured weakly with a hand.

Sebastian chuckled quietly, not bothering to correct Ciel. His stamina wasn't unlimited, just vastly larger than Ciels. He got up and grabbed a towel he had snagged with the blanket to clean himself and Ciel off.

Then he threw his pants on and gathered Ciel and the blanket into his arms. Ciel threw a lazy arm around Sebastian's shoulders.

"You can prepare all future anniversaries." Ciel muttered, voice heavy with sleep.

"Of course." Sebastian smiled, glancing down, "However we don't have time to sleep right now."

"What!" Sebastian cut Ciel off with a kiss and kicked the door closed behind them.

They had a long night to finish and many more anniversaries to plan.

The real End ;)


End file.
